the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Dillon
Background Dillon became involved with pony analysis, when he felt a great disturbance in the balance of content, and descended from heaven to aid the analysts in the creation of their content, by doing everything for them, and providing a much needed New Zealand accent to the masses. Over time, he became the person who ended up doing absolutely everything for every analyst ever. As such everyone likes him, and are afraid to stick their mortal feet upon the ground he so graciously paved for their sake. People Who Owe Him Their Soul * Antony C * Brawny Buck * Robin0928 * FNGR * Owen * Buc Brony * Tommy Oliver * Dr Wolf * Silver Quill * DustyKatt * Sweetie Bloom * Heartsong * IMMATOONLINK * Quickscript * Stardust * UnovaBrony * ILoveKimPossibleAlot * ...and more. Trivia * Some claim he doesn't exist. * It is possible that he is secretly CloudCuckooCountry. * He has the voice of a god. * He does literally everything. * He holds the entire analysis community together. * If you happen across his missing Fedora, please call 555-5555. He'll greatly appreciate it. * His only weakness is an allergy for stupid people. Gallery He does not get fan art, since people are too scared to face his wrath, should they mess up. (Just kidding, real page is below.) Background (Real) Dillon came into the fandom during the later part of 2012, after being convinced by a couple friends to actually watch the show, which resulted in him shutting himself away for a few days to watch every single episode in order. During the very short time period where he actually went on EQD, he happened across DigiBrony, and then found out about the analysis subcommunity. He denies having ever actually liked Digi. Having previously done work for various lets players and people in gaming subcultures, he offered his services as an editor and compositor to various analysts, and quickly found himself completely embedded into the community, and in to the Rift. Offering advice or help wherever was needed cemented him as a helpful force in the behind the scenes of analysis. Trivia (Real) * While he originally worked for free, he added prices to his work in order to make it sustainable and worth his time. He has since had to lower those prices twice just to get work. * He helped edit and do the credits for Nightmare Night 2014, and he did various art assets and the credits for The Shipping Game. * He was the editor for Antony C's most controversial video (Pinkie Apple Pride), as well as the incredibly short-lived series, Out of the Poniverse. * He edited Parts 1 & 2 of Tommy Oliver's EQG review. Poor soul. * He is a regular co-host of the Equestria Confidential Podcast, and an occasional guest host on the Pony Tonite Podcast, and the King of Limbo Podcast. * Despite being a part of the site for a long time, he has never published an article on Equestria Confidential, yet still managed to find the time to write both a joke and serious wiki entry for himself. * He has two entirely separate channels, and a long old channel that's been forgotten about. Most people only know of one, and none of the other two, at any given point. * He operates entirely on the blood of innocents, and large quantities of coffee. * While he has the mouth of a sailor in text, you'll never hear him swear out loud. * People often think he's in his early to mid twenties, until corrected. He's actually 16. * He is the biggest nerd in the Rift. Truth. * He thinks that being a gamer, but not knowing what Myst is, should be punishable by death. Gallery (Real) He does not get fanart because no one loves him. Category:Male Category:Alphabetical Category:Unicorn OC Category:Active